Kai Kliff
'Approval:' 6/2/14 8 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Kai is a tricky one. He's not really the sort of person who opens up his heart to others, let alone even talk about his feelings. In fact, he seems rather selfish, and he can honestly have quite a bad attitude. Even so, he often seems to tag along with people he is 'closer' too, and he's not afraid to pick a fight due to his cockyness. However, while he may seem cold to others, Kai actually does possess a heart underneath those jet-black cloaks of his. Kai's fighting style is also very self-centered. He's not much of a team player, and he gets rather impacient alongside his cockyness. However, he isn't stupid: he knows when he has to cooperate with others or employ others' abilities to help get the job done. Kai also likes close quarters combat, where he excels with various techniques. In particular, he takes a liking to Kenjutsu, and especially excels at battojutsu -- where one rapidly draws their sword from their shealth to deliver a quick and deadly attack, and still be able to follow up with various combos on the chance that they miss. No one really knows much about Kai's past, and he's not very open to the idea of 'show and tell.' In fact, Kai really isn't a people person, as anyone can really tell. But if a person gets to hang around him and put up with his attitude, they might find that he's really not such a bad guy after all. Rather, he's just a man with a dark past... 'Stats' (Total: 80) Character 2.jpg Character 15.jpg ''' '''Strength: 20'' Speed: 16 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 9 ''Endurance: 9 CP: 80 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sharingan '' ''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu Chunin: Genjutsu Jonin: N/A (The Jagan Eye) S-Rank: N/A (Kenjutsu Specialist) Kage Rank: N/A (Mongekyou Sharingan) ''' Abilities' Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 0 'Sharingan: *'Sharingan: Attack prediction '- Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. 5cp upkeep *'''Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu(s) of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. Note: '''Limited to player's genjutsu feats. Passive skill, but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. Medical Ninjutsu: *'Wrathful Strike: '''The user channels chakra into a blade, increasing the damage dealt by the user's blade equal to the initial cp invested. A strike from this technique will also sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. 5cp upkeep *'Yin Healing Wound Destruction: This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks,'' nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage'' for up to 4 rounds after initial cp investment. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP 'Genjutsu: ' *'Warped Perceptions:' This technique allows the user to cast a genjutsu on their opponent, causing their sense of time to warp. If successfully activated on the opponent, the enemy will see everything blurred and moving in slow motion...or rather, the enemy will feel like they're moving in slow motion. This technique can be activated through either the user's sharingan (feat taken) when they make eye contact with their opponent, or when the opponent sees the user draw his sword from his sheath. -8 to SPD Note: 'Even if the opponent see's the user draw his sword from his sheath in their peripherals, the genjutsu can still be cast. *'Demonic Harmonics: 'This technique allows the user to cast a genjutsu on their opponent, causing their inner equilibrium to feel...off. If successfully activated on the opponent, the enemy will feel as though they are not only exhausted, but physically in pain, as if their very skin and inner organs are trying to tear themselves out of their own body. This technique can be activated through the user's sharingan (feat taken) when they make eye contact with their opponent, or when the opponent hears the opponent create a high pitched sound from their very blade. This sound is usually created when the user draws his sword from his sheath, scraping it against the sheath as he does so. -8 to END 'Additional Feats: ' *'Stats +6 *'Stats +6' *'Stats +6' Equipment *Signal flares *glowsticks *binoculars *earpiece radios *rope/grappling kit *camping gear *Papers *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword *(3) Chakra Pill *Starch Syrup Catching Field (reduces an enemy’s speed by hindering movement) – 1 time use Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 24500 * Ryo spent: 1000 * Ryo left: 23500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 48' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' *'Total Earned this Week: 4/12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' *Library of K'n-yan (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/4/14) 'B-Rank: 4 ' *Merchant Escort (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/14/14) *The Archaeological Dig (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/21/14) *Evil (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/22/14) *The Lab in the Mountains (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/26/14) 'C-Rank: 3 ' *Mountain Pass (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 5/14/14) *Illegal Experiments (QP 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/28/14) *Verthaven (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/3/12) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Roleplay: 6 ' *A New Beginning (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/14/14) *Walking Down a Road (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/15/14) *Wandering Through Kirigakure (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/16/14) *In A Random Training Field (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/29/14) *Mission Follow-Up (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 5/30/14) *An Odd Sight. (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 6/2/14) '''Character Devs: 1 *Painful Memories (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 6/2/14) Overseen: 3 *Sano the Stealer (QP: 3 gained |Ryo: 1500 | 5/18/14) *The Illusionist Hunter-Nin (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/27/14) *Jinei's Compound Assault (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 6/9/14) 'History and Story' 'Background: ' Kai's original home was Amegakure, before it was lost to the Oni during its takeover. Since then, he's been a simple wanderer, trying to make something of his life. However, before the Oni invasion, Kai has had a dark...dark past. Not even he remembers much of it, but the memories that do come to his mind are more than enough to keep him up and yelling at night. As a result, he doesn't sleep much, and he bears a hatred and cynical personality to those whom he isn't too familiar with. This sense of untrustworthyness is due to his dark past, and how he regains glimpses of being tortured as a young child. Ever since leaving Ame, Kai has dedicated himself to training in order to never fall weak again -- a sad attempt at trying to ward off those painful memories that seem to haunt him. And through his trainings, he also hopes to find answers to what these memories mean. 'Genin Arc: ' Kai isn't one to make friends quickly, and upon his return from isolation in training, Kai didn't become a people person quickly. Rather, on his way to run some errands, he met quite a few people including Mitsu, Rumi, and Issen on a long night's walk nearby one of Kiri's rivers. From there, Kai found his way to one of his first missions: a trader escort. However, these weren't ordinary 'traders,' and they soon turned on him and his partner-at-the-time Anna, where the two quickly defeated the disguised bandits. Later, Kai would take on several more missions to help improve both his skills as well as practice his prowess in swordsmanship. By becoming a ninja for hire, Kai later would meet Kinzo, Arashi, Gimmick, Jaron, and Raiden in later missions. While all of this was fine and dandy, Kai didn't honestly have anything in mind as to where he wanted to go. What he wanted to do with his life. Ever since memories of his past became blurred, Kai lost a sense of inner identity: resulting in his bitterness that he exerts on everyone around him. But soon, these darkened memories would catch up to him. During a mission to help with the Stone Village, Kai was tasked alongside Jaron and Gimmick to help bring down a powerful man who had holed himself up in a fortress on the border of the Land of Stone and the Land of Earth. Once arriving to this location, Kai quickly began his work as a swordsman, and helped dispatch most of the enemies by slitting their throats while in battle. However, after delving deeper into the fortress, Kai came across a Laboratory that triggered some memories to come flooding back. After additional searching, Kai was able to find some information about a man named "Shigure" in some medical records, and this "Shigure" is a familiar name that could be a key link in Kai's past. After finally snapping out of his daze while in the laboratory, Kai helped defeat the powerful man that had been the target of his mission, and Kai earned the right to call himself a Chunin as a result. However, this "Shigure" still remains as a key to Kai's past -- and who knows where this information will lead Kai? 'Chunin Arc:' Coming Soon. Category:Character